Preggy Annabeth
by Lilithfangirl55555
Summary: Annabeth gets pregnant and some other stuff happens! Sorry I'm really bad at summaries!


Shit. I see the pink plus sign on the tiny plastic stick. My hands began to shake. I threw the cheap dollar store pregnancy test in the pile with the others. I cried silently. Why is this happening to me? I never asked for a baby, more or less to be raped! My knees start to give out, I fall to the ground. I bang my fists against the ground. I yell,

"Why?!" I was in Percy's cabin in his bathroom, crying. It was 1:00 am. I could hear Percy's shoes hit the ground as he came running,

"Annabeth, are you ok?" He asked perturbedly. I just cried, ignoring his question. I manage to get off the ground and onto the toilet. I cried even louder, lamenting. Percy started pounding on the door,

"Is someone in there with you?! Is someone hurting you?!" I stammer,

"No, no, no.. I'm fine.. Just a little sick.." I could tell he is concerned,

"Annabeth, I'm going to come in now.." My eyes widen, I quickly scrambled to my feet collecting all the tests, stuffing them into my pockets. He opens the door slowly, peeking his head in. I turn away, pulling my knees to my chest. Percy rushes over to me, tears streaming down my cheeks. He holds me tightly against his chest. He whispers,

"Annabeth.. I'm going to call Chiron and tell him you're sick, and can't go to work tomorrow.." I just nod silently. Percy quickly ran off to call him. I sit here crying, I don't know what to do. I'm only 18, almost 19. Our parents would freak, this thought just made me cry more. Sure I planned on being a parent one day.. But that was if we survived long enough, and were at least 30!

Percy runs back and rubs my back, trying to comfort me. He helps me to my feet when a pregnancy test falls out of my pocket. My eyes widen. As he begins to turn around I instantaneously fall to the ground, clutching my stomach, trying to distract him.

"Annabeth!" He bends down next to me as I slip the test into my pocket. His face full of worry,

"What hurts? I'm going to take you to the infirmary..." I shake my head, still bawling. My stomach throbs, my whole body aching. He holds my hand and leads me to his bunk. We lay the there for a while, him hugging me, when he asks,

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He seems stressed about me. I try to calm him,

"Everything's fine.. You don't need to take me to the infirmary.. I'm Just, tired.." With that said I nestle next to him drifting off into sleep. Thinking, I'll have to tell him eventually.

 **Throw-Up, It's Making Me Sick! (** Annabeth's P.O.V **)**

I wake up and look next to me, no Percy. I sit up, my eyes glimpse around the room, searching for Percy. Percy was making blue pancakes, my favorite. I slowly got up, noticing I was in my clothes from last night. I quietly undress and throw on one of Percy's orange camp half-blood shirts. I bellow sneaking behind him,

"Boo!" alerted, Percy turns around holding his spatula out like a sword swinging it. Lucky for me I duck, avoiding being hit by blue batter. He sighs smiling,

"Annabeth, you can't scare me like that. Especially when I'm making YOUR breakfast" I grin and sneak a quick finger swipe out of the batter bowl. I stuck my finger in my mouth, the sweet sugary batter dissolving on my tongue. He kisses me on the head smiling as he continued to cook. I sit back down on his bunk, waiting for my breakfast.

Once he's finally done he brings the pancakes over on a tray with a rose and some orange juice. He sets it down gently on my lap. He squeezes my thigh,

"Enjoy" He layed down next to me as I ate, his hands behind his head. It was so good.. Percy should consider becoming a cook. As I started to drink my orange juice I got a queasy feeling. Knots forming in my stomach, like a storm erupting inside me. I threw the tray off me, it falling to the ground shattering into tiny little pieces. Percy jolts up looking alarmed. I rush to the bathroom and bend down. Percy comes running after me. I throw-up my yummy breakfast, Percy holding back my hair. I groan softly, tears in my eyes. After about five minutes of throwing-up I'm finally done. Percy asks troubled,

"Annabeth, are you sick? Was it my breakfast?" I exhale loudly,

"Probably just the flu, definitely not your food.." He helps me back to his bunk, he advises me to stay there for the rest of the day.

After he got me situated he scrambles out the door to go get a nurse or something. If only he knew the truth..

 **All I Want Is To Go On MY Honeymoon, And Now I Can't (** Percy's P.O.V **) About 1 Month Later** :

I start packing my back, joy filling me. I finally get to go on my honeymoon with my new wife! (Yep thats right. I finally got enough courage to propose. Annabeth's now Mrs. Jackson) I smile as I finish packing. I exit my cabin and walk over to the Athena cabin to get Annabeth. I barge in, not interested in knocking. I see Annabeth packing her books and architecture plans. I approach her and grab some books away. She turns around narrowing her eyes,

"Give those back! I need them!" I smirk, and smile teasingly,

"Annabeth Jackson. We are going on our honeymoon. No books aloud, it's just me and you, and some clothes.. Maybe forget the clothes part" She rolled her eyes as if to say _yeah right._ She huffed and started taking out her books. After ten books I sat down, how can a girl pack so many books in such a tiny bag? She finishes after what feels like fifty books. She wore a nice flowy peach spring dress. Is it me or is she starting to get a bit of a belly? Probably just me. She quickly applied some makeup and put up her hair. Wow, she looked, gorgeous. My mouth was hanging down, like a dog staring at a bone. She smirks, and spins around in her dress like a model. She grabs my black tie and pulls it down, pulling me with it. She brushes her lips against mine, tempting me to pull her in. Her face turns into a smile as she ducks when I went in to kiss her. She grabs her bags and walks out. Harsh, I chuckle. She gets sexier and sexier every second. I smile, following her out. We talk a little bit as we approach the big house to say our goodbyes. We found Chiron waiting on the porch, looking distressed. He sighs softly and glares at us, frowning,

"I'm sorry children.. I need you two to stay.. Apparently we are low on staff and I need you two to go recruit some half-bloods that are in danger" I froze, his words hit me hard. Just a minute ago Annabeth and I were celebrating and dancing around, packing for OUR honeymoon. Now Chiron is going to ruin it! I've never wanted to strangle him so badly. I grumbled under my breath. Annabeth let out a soft sigh, her eyes drooping. I could tell she was disappointed, I was too. I embrace her in my arms, her head lowering on my shoulder sadly. I growl at Chiron,

"Can't you just get someone else to do it? Annabeth's been sick the past month and we want to go on our fricken honeymoon for crying out loud!" Some campers start to stare. Chiron shakes his head solemnly,

"I really am sorry.. But these half-bloods could die.. And if saving these kids means postponing your guy's honeymoon then that's what I'll do" I gave a death stare at him. I could feel Annabeth's eyes starting to water. She never has anything go right.. She's been sick all month with who knows what. It's actually starting to scare me, it's not normal for someone to be sick like that all the time. Unless.. I shake the thought from my head, it's not possible. I have to make this good for her. I could see Annabeth nod slowly at Chiron. She walks away slowly, her luggage rolling behind her. She looks so heartbroken... Her shoulders slouch. I follow after her, trying to comfort her. I hold her hand and kiss it. Time to get ready for a quest.. Yay..

 **I'm Hungry For My Girlfriend: (** Percy's P.O.V **)**

Yet again we are on a quest and it's Annabeth's 19th birthday. I sit on a rotting log near the fire, cooking our dinner, rabbit.. Yum.. This was not how our night was suppose to go. Annabeth and I were suppose to go on our honeymoon to Paris. I planned it all out, and I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. I was even practicing my _Français._ So far we were lost in some part of Greece in the middle of NO-WHERE, on a quest to retrieve some new demigods that are in danger. And of course Chiron had to pick us to do it. Now I'm drenched in sweat, mud, and dirt. Overall, I stink badly, but Annabeth still says I'm the most handsome guy ever. Going to bathe in the river with Annabeth seemed more tempting every second..

Before I could get up to check on Annabeth, she exited the dark in her tattered clothes. She sat down next to to met, smiling THE smile that made me fall in love with her. I sigh, I think I just fell in love with her all over again. I gave her my million dollar lopsided smile. I carefully lean towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. It felt like a bolt of electricity hit me as my lips met hers (not like Zeus's). Her lips felt warm and soft. She smelled like Cinnamon, my new favorite. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. She entwines her fingers in my snarly jet black hair. She closes her eyes, her smile growing, as if saying _more._ I grin, I want more too. I pull my shirt off (not making a big difference, my shirt was already falling apart). She gawks at me, my muscles bulging through my skin. I smirk, I'm glad she approves. I finally got a Athena girl to go speechless. I ran my hands up her back, pulling her shirt up and over her. Leaving her in her purple lace bra. I returned the gawk. She winks, she literally winked. Shit, she was perfect, her curved body form, beautiful storm cloud eyes, and her golden princess hair. I laugh silently smiling, how did I end up with the best girl? I caress her face tenderly. She pushes me to the ground gently, climbing on top of me. She kisses me hard. I could taste her sweet vanilla lip balm. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into sitting position. She coils her legs around my waist. I look her over, she was so damn beautiful. I pulled her closer kissing her chest slowly moving up towards her lips. Even if we were barenaked we still wouldn't be close enough. Annabeth strokes my back, her touch making me more nervous. I could hear her heart racing. I lift her up as she clings to my body. I spin her around, pulling her into a hug as I kiss her neck. She moans softly, asking for more. My eyes met hers, pure happiness glowed in her grey eyes. I began to pull off her shorts as she unzips my jeans. Leaving us in our underwear, we throw our clothes to the side. I pin her against a tree and began kissing her rapidly. Our body's smashing together. I didn't want to come up for air, I just kept kissing her. Minutes pass, it felt like hours. We finally break away gasping for air. I breath heavily. I link my fingers with her and lead her over to the fire. I pull her into in my lap. She nuzzles into my chest, smiling. I kiss her on the head, her lips brushing my bare skin. She closed her eyes, continuing to snuggle up against me. I cradled her like my baby. I'm her shield, protecting her from the outside world,

"I love you my wise girl.." I kiss her again softly. She looks up at me grinning,

"I love you too, my Seaweed Brain.."

 **Crap, I Got My Girlfriend Pregnant! (** Percy's P.O.V **)**

We sat there for a while. Annabeth ran her fingers up my chest. I kiss her hand and ask,

"So, Mrs. Jackson. What do you want to do?" I smile using my last name, now her's too. She smiles back but it soon disappeared.

"We need to talk" She frowned slightly, sighing. She got to her feet getting dressed. She stuck her hand out to help me up. I grab her hand and squeeze it as she pulls me up. I then throw on my jeans and shirt. She lowers her head,

"You may want to sit for this.." We sit down on the log, worry lines appearing on her forehead. Her stormy eyes water. She turns away, trying to hide it. Crap, what did I do wrong? A couple minutes ago we were making out now she's crying. Did I forget to do the dishes.. No.. Did I forget to buy the groceries.. No.. Did I forget to walk Ms. O'Leary.. No.. I didn't forget anything. Thoughts started pouring into my mind. Did she have a falling out with her friends, Thalia? Rachel? Did her dad die? Wait, is she breaking up with me?! Before she could say anything I blurt out,

"Please don't break up with me! I can change, I can be a whole new person! I-" She cuts me off, slapping me across the face. She growls,

"Perseus Blake Jackson! If you think I would ever break up with you then you must literally have seaweed in your brain!" I blush, embarrassed, I gulp and try to hide in the shadows. Annabeth's eyes began to water. A tear dripped down her cheek, I wipe it away with my finger. She tries to say something but she was speechless. My worry increases,

"Annabeth, my love. What's wrong..?" I hold her in a tight embrace, waiting for an answer. We sit there silently, holding each other. She finally clears her throat and stutters,

"What I was going to say was.. I'm.. I'm pregnant Percy.." Hoping she misspoken I ask,

"Repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant.."

"Huh?"

"I'm Pregnant Percy!" My face goes pale white. The river erupts like a volcano drenching the fire. The only light left was our lantern. I ask stupidly,

"With what? Who rapped you?" Annabeth looks shocked, she starts to sob into her hands. I quickly regret what I asked,

"I-I'm so sorry.."

She grumbled between crying, "I'm pregnant with YOUR baby. Moron. You really think I would let someone rap me? Or better yet, you impregnate me with a fish?" I rub her back softly. She continued to talk,

"I know we would be in danger.. But maybe we can keep the baby.. I always wanted to be a parent" I ignored what she just said,

"But, but how, we always use protection.." She sighed softly,

"When you proposed.." Oh. My. Gods. This was my fault. I'm the one who is putting her in danger now. I impregnated her with a monster! We are DIFFIDENTLY not keeping it. My eyes began to fill with anger. She's only 19, how could I do this to her? I stand up and sprint into the darkness, jumping into the river, never looking back.

 **Oh, The Pain.. (** Annabeth's P.O.V **)**

The tears began rushing down my cheeks, faster and faster. I cry,

"I'm sorry Percy.."

The salty tears burn my eyes. I lay my head against the log, my eyes bloodshot. How can he just run away like that? Does that mean he's breaking up with me? I start to sob. I shake my head, Great just great. I'm a 19 year old pregnant halfblood always in danger, and probably now divorced. This baby is ruining my relation with Percy, and I haven't even told our parents! Yet, I still kinda want to keep the baby. I'm carrying a human inside me.. It makes me feel responsible. And it came from me and Percy. Something we created together. Percy would be a great dad.. As I get lost in my thoughts my stomach twists and turns like gunshots hitting me. I groan and hold my stomach. A baby bump is already starting to form.

I pull back my blond locks as I throw-up blood, along with my rabbit dinner, gross.. My head throbs, my whole body aching. This is how the past couple weeks have been. I've been pregnant for about a two months and I just found out last month. My stomach jerks, I feel kicking. I fall to the ground. I curl up in a ball, ready to die. It feels like a tsunami is going on inside me.. Which could be happening actually. I feel another burst of energy against my ribs. I hear a crack. I try to get up, I cringe in pain. I think my ribs.. One is broken.. I think I am screaming, but I can't tell over the pain. I yell for Percy,

"Percy!" Where is Percy? He can't possibly not hear this.. I began to cry harder. What if he doesn't care anymore? I stumble over to my pack. I grab my pen and paper and quickly jot something down, my tears falling onto the note. I kiss the note softly, _I love you Percy._ I use my gum to stick it to the log. I put out the lantern and turn away. I bound down the darkened path, with a stick as a cane and my pack at hand.

 **I Run Away And Lose My True Love: (** Percy's P.O.V **)**

I sit at the bottom of the river, trying to think. This is why she's been so sick.. What if this baby gets Annabeth killed? What if it has her smarts and my powers, that could do a lot of damage as a newborn. I held back tears. I'm stupid, absolutely stupid. I proposed to her then rewarded her by getting her pregnant. I curl my fingers into fists. Annabeth would be the perfect mother.. But me, I would be a terrible father. We both are barely 19, and in 9 months we'll be parents. I snarl at myself when I hear the faint sound of screaming. then my name. My eyes widen,

"Annabeth!" I try to swim to the surface, but it felt like the water was pulling me down. I wasn't going fast enough. I continued to kick hard, and harder. Finally I give up and use the water to shoot me out. I look around for the lantern, but that was gone. Panic arose, my eyes darted around,

"Annabeth?!" I cried out loud. That's all I can seem to say. I try to think, pacing around. I run my fingers through my hair. I started to jog around in the dark like a blind person.

"Ouch!" I tripped over a log. I slowly get to my feet dusting off my clothes. I looked closely at the log, my eyes squinting trying to concentrate. It was the same rotting log from earlier! I glance around, I was at camp, but no Annabeth.. I notice blood on the ground. I breath heavily, having a panic attack, What if monsters got her? Maybe a cyclops dragged her away? My body started to go limp. I crumple to the ground, crying,

"My Annabeth, I love you.." I feel around the log trying to host myself off the ground. I feel a damp paper under my hand. I rip it off the log, something was on the back of it. It felt like...gum..? Is this Annabeth's gum? I pull the gum off. I sniff, the gum almost touching my nose. The smell was faint but I recognized it. It was Annabeth's favorite, chocolate chip mint ice cream. I am almost tempted to chew it, then I would have at least have a part of her with me. I held the gum tightly between my fingers. I closed my eyes. I light a match I found in my pack. I try to read the note. It says,

 _Dear Seaweed Brain,_

 _I'm sorry I let you down,_

 _Your an idiot, my idiot,_

 _I really do love you,_

 _I may be Athena's daughter but I was a fool,_

 _I thought maybe you would except me,_

 _Even if I am caring your baby,_

 _I'm not mad, it would freak me out too if you were pregnant, (well if it was possible)_

 _I'll let you continue life,_

 _Without the worries of a wife and child,_

 _I love you Kelp Head,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _My Love,_

 _Annabeth_

My knees began to buckle. What I have I done? I've lost the best wife ever because I ran away. The tears wouldn't stop coming out. I call out,

"Annabeth?!" My breathing becomes shaky, I read the note again. I try to pull myself together. I study my surroundings, footprints went east. I grab my pack and started running. I hope I can find Annabeth. Or I will never forgive myself.

 **Stupid Pregnancy Makes Me WEAK: (** Annabeth's P.O.V **)**

I wipe my mouth. This throwing-up thing is getting on my nerves. How much throw-up can someone have? Apparently never enough, in my case. The pain is just getting worse. Hunger filling me. I sit on the ground, crying. I don't know why. Probably hormones. I look down at my wedding ring Percy gave me. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A big shiny pearl in the middle, sparkling diamonds surrounding it, and our initials carved in, A + P at the bottom of the silver ring. Percy said it had the power to help me breath under water, I'm not sure if it's true or possible, I haven't tried it out yet. I remember that day well, the day he proposed. The day I became pregnant. It was exactly two months ago, 2 days, and 4 minutes and 39 seconds (I have this weird thing of counting ever since I realized I was pregnant. Now it's 40 seconds).

 _We were walking along the beach at camp half-blood watching the sunset. Our hands were linked together. We smiled and talked, shoulder by shoulder. He let go of my hand and stopped walking. I turned around wondering why he stopped when he threw a glowing blood red apple at me, smiling. I was confused, we just ate,_

" _I'm not really hungry Percy.." His brow furrowed,_

" _Don't you know what this means?" As I sought through my thoughts he bent down to the water. A wave carried an object to Percy. He turned around hiding the object. Then it hit me, in Greece, throwing an apple at someone meant you are proposing! I gasp and I see him smirk,_

" _Percy, are you pro-" He stopped me. He bent down on one knee and opened the object behind his back. It was a clam with a dazzling ring inside. He smiled,_

" _Annabeth Rea Chase, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jackson?"_

 _I gawked at the ring, how could I ever say no to Percy and that ring? I tried to play it cool. I pretended to think about it,_

" _Hmm.. I don't know what to say.." He frowned disappointed, standing up. He held me tight in a hug, he kissed my neck,_

" _Say yes.." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and leapt onto him, wrapping my legs around him,_

" _YES!" I squealed like a little girl, between kissing him. He kissed me back, sliding the ring on my finger. He fell on the ground from all my weight. It felt like we kissed for hours. He unzipped my dress as I pulled off his shirt. I stared directly into his beautiful sea green eyes. He clung to me, our bodies entwined. He wouldn't let me go. My fingers worked to unbutton his pants. He carefully used his hands to slip off my underwear, as I pulled off his boxers, leaving us exposed. His cologne was so strong, it smelled so good. He was earistiable. We were tangled together, our bodies against each other. I swear, I could feel his heartbeat. He kissed my neck softly, as I ran my fingers up his back and in his hair. I held on tight, trying not to pull. He was warm, like my own fire. I moaned softly, he was so careful and gentle. He loved me, I could tell. He hugs me tightly as we kiss, me stroking his side. His lips were soft, yet rough. His tongue lightly swiped the bottom of my lip. It started with a small kiss, and grew bigger bigger. Into something so intense. It was like we were swallowing each other. His fingers moved rhythmically on my stomach as I take his face in my hands pressing my lips to his. Our lips locked as he began to work. He thrusts upwards against me. We both moan softly._

 _After a while we began to tire, we both let out a final groan. I curled up next to him, yawning. We forgot about everything around us, we were just focused on each other, the whole time. We layed on the ground watching the sun go down. He brushed my honey blond hair out of the way, he kissed me softly on the neck. He whispered,_

" _I love you.."_

" _I love you too.." I answered as he stroked my bare back. He pulled me closer, tighter. He held me by my waist, his head laying on mine. I let his warmth protect me, being my blanket. I kissed his chest softly, drifting off, holding his hand. He layed me softly on the ground getting up to get dressed. Then he dressed me, trying not to wake me. He picked me up bridal style carefully. My head against him, he kissed me softly on my forehead. He cradled me as he took us to his cabin to sleep._

That was when I got pregnant. A good day gone bad. I tried to hide it from him once I found out. But it was harder than I thought it would be though. But that was all in the past now. I continued down the path, stumbling every couple feet. I fall, again. Another storm brewing in my stomach. It hit my ribs again. I wince, yelping. It began to rain. The cold droplets smashing onto my skin. I lay there on the ground, not moving. I close my eyes, I give up, it hurts to much to move. Something suddenly grabs onto my foot and starts pulling. I try to kick loose or reach for my dagger but I couldn't. I had no energy left. Through my blurry vision I could see a hell hound,

"Ms. O'Leary..?" I ask. The creature growls. Definitely not Ms. O'Leary. As it's fangs sunk into my leg my vision began to go dark,

"I love you Percy.." I mumble, dropping my pack.

 **The Running NEVER ENDS: (** Percy's P.O.V **)**

I jog along the path, searching for Annabeth. So far I think I've past the same tree five times, then again, trees look the same. I already called camp (leaving out the pregnant part), they are all looking for her now. It still wasn't fast enough.

I was in terrible shape now, I can't think straight panicking. I kept running down the path, the sun starting to rise. I stopped staring down. Her footprints disappeared. Annabeth's pack was spilled, and blood painted the ground. Crap, this might be hers! Breath Percy Breath. It's gonna be ok. I look out of the corner of my eye a wide path, probably made by a huge animal, maybe a hell hound. I turn right and start off down the path, in search of my pregnant wife.

 **Hera? (** Annabeth's P.O.V **) Nine Months Later:**

My eyes flicker open. My foot was soaked in blood, my head throbbing. I grumble under my breath as I sit up. I was in some cave.. No windows, no vents, no nothing. Just a bed in the corner. I looked at my stomach, it looked like a watermelon. How is this possible? Last time there was barely a bump! How long have I been out? Where's Percy? I don't know why but I started to cry. Probably hormones… Again. The hellhound enters the cave, along with.. Is that Hera?! My eyes widen, frozen in place. Hera walked closer smiling, her white silk dress draping down behind her. I she extended her godly hand, I swat it away and get to my feet. I almost fell, again. She smirks,

"Annabeth, I see your pregnancy isn't doing anything for your looks" I roll my eyes,

"Nice to see you too Hera. Now why am I here? How long have I been out?" I narrow my eyes. She smiles,

"You've been out nine months I would say, my dear, due to a spell I cast. I need to make sure it's close to birth when you wake. And Percy's been searching for you the whole time. He just doesn't seem to give up.. Well the others are starting to think you're dead though.." Dead? What? Nine months? I snarl loudly,

"Why am I here Hera?" She smiles evilly,

"I heard a prophecy, nobody else has heard. Your child will be the end of the gods reins. It will be stronger than any halfblood ever to exist. It will rule over with evil. And I can't let that happen" How? Why? Shouldn't the other gods know too? Then again.. Hera is the queen of gods and goddesses.. Now that I'm a parent I'm not letting my child go. I try to crawl away but my body couldn't seem to move.

"You don't know that for sure. My baby won't do that"

"I'll make sure of that once I kill it. Don't you see Annabeth, that baby is killing you. Ribs breaking when your pregnant is not normal" She almost sounded concerned. I shake that thought from my head. I look down, I was pale white, and I look almost deformed at the belly. Maybe Hera's right? I still can't let her kill my baby.

"I'll die before I ever give you my baby" I say coldly. Hera's eyes start to turn crimson red,

"I thought you would be smart Annabeth. But if killing you means saving Olympus, then that's what I'll do." Hera is in full out goddess form now. She bends down next to me, her face only a inch away. I want to punch her so badly, but my life, and my child's are on the line. She closes her eyes slowly, her face beaming. As she opens her eye gradually She slaps me across the face, sending me flying. Slamming my head into the ebony cement wall. My head began to throb, blood gushing out. Tears form in my eyes, I tried to fight them back. I beg,

"Please.. I just want Percy.. Don't hurt my family.." I lay on the ground, a pile of my blood surrounding me. I cough and wheeze, trying to get air that's not there. My breathing slows, my vision blurring. She approaches me, placing her hand on my stomach. Her hand began to glow. A surge of energy traveling through her and in me. It felt like I was getting kicked in the gut. Her smile grew bigger as I groan and struggle under her grasp. I try to push away, kicking with all my might (which isn't much). As she continues this a burst of sunlight erupts in the room. Through my foggy vision I could see the figures of a couple of men. One shot Hera in the back with a lighting bolt, well the others try to trap her in a cage. This is gonna get messy… I curl up as Hera was taking off me, drifting off into sleep.

 **Yay! My Wife's Not Dead! (** Percy's P.O.V **)**

I think I'm going mad. Annabeth's been missing, some say she's dead. Not to mention she's pregnant, has it been 9 months now? Damn, she could be due any second! I'm going to miss my own child's birth.. I frantically pace around my guest room at Mount Olympus, a room Annabeth designed. Everything reminds me of her. I was thinking, if she's found dead, I should die too. A world without her is a world I don't want to live in. I quickly walk to my dresser. I open the sock drawer and pull out the hidden knife I got from the kitchen. My hands shake… Maybe I should do it now.. End my misery.. I press the blade flat against my wrist. The skin pulling apart as the tip brushes across it. Just one more move and my moppy morning would be over. I got ready to plunge it into my chest. One.. Two.. SLAM! The door bursts open, a satyr employee bursting in. I instantly throw the knife on my bed and hide my arm behind my back. His eyes widen, seeming nervous. He tries to ignore the knife as he begins to talk,

"Hello Mr. Jackson. I seem to have some good news for you today" I doubt any news could be good enough. I sign,

"What news?" He smiles,

"Your wife. They've found Annabeth Jackson" My mouth drops, happiness filling my eyes. I run to the satyr and hug him, lifting him off the ground. I almost kiss him, but all my kisses are reserved for Annabeth. He struggles in my arms as I squeeze tighter and tighter. I drop him and sprint down the hallways to the gods hospital. I could hear the faint sound of the satyr yelling,

"But, but sir! She's not awake!" Of course, being me I don't listen, or care. I push the huge oak doors open, the doors creaking. In front of me lay my wife, Annabeth Jackson, on a cot, out cold, and pregnant.

 **The Awakening (** Percy's P.O.V **)**

She looks like Snow White, waiting for her prince to awaken her. So beautiful.. Even if she has bags under her eyes, smelly, dirty, and vampire white. I brush the hair out of her face, smiling. I carefully sit down next to her.

Time passes.. It's been about 4 hours since I got here, still no movement. I brush her stomach, it poking out from her body. It's the size of about a deformed huge kick ball. Is that normal? Whatever. In my opinion it almost makes her look better. We both created something together.. It's amazing to see how far we've come in our lives. I brush her stomach softly, I chuckle. It was amazing.. I could feel the baby kicking.. I've decided having this baby wouldn't seem so bad after all, after A LOT of thinking. I close my eyes, squeezing her hand. The doctors say she's in a coma, probably from stress. And she may not wake up for a while.. Which they don't know what would happen if she has the baby well in the coma. I whisper a soft prayer,

"Dad, if your listening.. Make sure Annabeth wakes up.. I've never wanted anything more.." I kiss her sweetly on the forehead, a tear escaping from my eye, falling on her. She starts to struggle underneath me. Her breathing becoming stronger. The color starts to flow back to her skin. Her beautiful stormy grey eyes flicker open. She smiles brightly,

"Hello Percy"

 **Yay! We Get To Keep It! Wait, No? (** Annabeth's P.O.V **)**

Percy pulls me into a tight hug,

"Hello my wise girl.." After he says that Percy runs off to get a doctor or something. When he got back the doctor starts asking questions, to many, like,

"Are you pregnant?" (duh)

"What did Hera do to you?" (how am I supposed to know? I was out cold)

"Why did you leave Percy?" (none of your goddamn business)

Percy winces at the last question, looking hurt. I feel overwhelmed. I try to hold Percy's hand and smile at him, again. As the doctor continues asking questions I threw the covers over my head, signing. To stressful, I didn't want to talk to anyone besides Percy. I hear muffled voices, then it went silent. Someone rips the covers off me, yelling,

"BOO!" I jump back, almost peeing my pants. I narrow my eyes and slap Percy,

"Never scare a pregnant girl. My water could have broke!" He snickers and frowns slightly,

"So why did you leave me?" Crap. This is random.. How am I supposed to answer that? I sigh softly, fumbling the sheets between my fingers. I lower my head,

"Umm… Well, you seemed, mad.. And then you ranway.. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore.." He rubs my knee sitting back next to me.

"Annabeth. I would never, ever, break up with you. Now you're the one with seaweed in your brain" I crack a smile and punch him playfully. He rubs his arm where I punched him,

"Ow! For a pregnant girl you still have one hell of a punch" I start laughing, he's right.

"You didn't seem like you liked the whole baby idea.." He lays down next to me, his seaweed green eyes meet mine,

"If you want this baby then so do I" He fondles his hand against my cheek, my eyes instantly illuminating. Going into parent mode I start babbling,

"Really?! Well we would have to get a house, jobs, buy supplies, and-" Percy cuts me off chuckling. He brings me into a huge bear hug. After the hug I try to get up to get ready to go shopping when I plunge to the ground, my legs not seeming to work. Percy catching me in his arms, last second. He laughs helping me back on the cot,

"Slow down. You need rest, be patient" He smirks when he says patient. He knows how much I hate being patient. I glance down noticing my stomach, bulging out of my shirt. The part I could see was pitch black like the night sky. I don't think that's normal.. I quickly cover it, wrapping my arms around my stomach when Percy wasn't looking. Percy moves away from and turns towards me grinning,

"So, will the baby come out of your head?" I laugh and ball my fists, taking a swing at him. Unfortunately, being pregnant slows you down, like a lot.

We then joke about my mom a little (sorry mom) when Percy's face got serious,

"So what did Hera do to you?" My memory is a little fuzzy but I try to remember.

"I remember Hera said I was there for 5 months? No.. 9? Whatever. She also said our child would be the end to the gods reign.. Then she touched my stomach.. Or my foot? No.. My stomach. And her hand glowed as she did it. That's all I can remember.."

Percy tries to comfort me. Then quickly pulls up my shirt, exposing my stomach. His eyes bulging out of his head. His face plastered with worry. My stomach is covered with splotches inky black. My deformed lump of a stomach looked hideous.. Percy somehow doesn't look disgusted.. He looks distressed and concerned, and a little mad too..

"Annabeth? Is this what she did to you?!" Percy asks angrily, almost shouting. I nod slowly my eyes starting to water. He banged his fists against the wall, over, and over, and over.. I finally manage to grab his fists and pull him away from the wall. Pure hate lays in his eyes, like a crackling fire was lit inside him. His muscles tense. His fists in balls, pure white from the tension. He curses,

"I'm going to end that son of a bitch. She could have killed you! And the baby!" I almost smile. He cares so much about me, and the baby. I quickly come back to reality, anger filling me too for a quick second. I feel embarrassed, I look hideous. I cover my stomach looking away. Percy grabs my chin and turns me back toward him. He smiles, I could feel his breath on nose. He uncovers my stomach and kisses me with love on the lips, then gradually moves down to my stomach. As he kisses the top of my blackened stomach his fingers play on the sides of it. He looks me directly in the eyes. His eyes dazzling me he says,

"Don't be embarrassed, Annabeth. You're the most beautiful girl ever, even if you are pregnant. And being the father of your baby, makes me the luckiest guy in all the worlds" His words hit me hard, melting my heart. He always knows what to say. I cry and hug him. Tears of joy spilling from my eyes. Percy looks surprised,

"Annabeth, honey, what's wrong?" I smile,

"Nothing Seaweed Brain. I'm just so happy.. And I'm sorry for leaving you.. I was a fool" Even weighing at least 20 more pounds, he easily pulls me onto his lap. I burrow into his chest, him holding me close,

"I'm sorry too…" We continue to sit there, holding each other. The door suddenly burst open and two bickering godly parents come ragging in, looking like they could kill anything that got in their path (which, they probably could). I dive under the covers hiding my stomach, hoping they didn't know yet. I force a smile,

"Hi mommy.. Whats wrong?" I only say mommy when I know I'm in trouble, and Athena knows this. I gulp as she storms forward, but she's not fixated on me, she focusing on Percy… Uh-oh.. Things are going to get messy…

 **The Attack Of The Evil Mama Bear.. (** Percy's P.O.V **)**

Athena approaches me, arms flailing. The king of the sea, Poseidon (my father), tries to hold her back, but stopping an angry goddess (especially one named Athena) is like me trying to stop a semi-truck with strength. It won't work. As Athena got closer Annabeth's eyes widen in fear. Annabeth's looks petrified.

Daggers dance in Athena's eyes. Athena sends me flying into the wall with the flick of a finger. I slam into the world, sending a rush up pain from my feet to my head. I lay on the ground, motionless, groaning. She barks,

"YOU sex crazed, inappropriate, hormonal, dumbass teenager! How DARE you impregnate MY daughter with your filthy, disgusting, mongrel baby!" I try to rush to the nearest escape. But I guess she was planning on me attempting that. She pins me against the wall, my head bashing against the bricks. Crimson red blood stains the pasty white bricks. Athena's out for blood, my blood. I gasp for air, her grasp around my neck tightening, when someone tackles Athena (Athena was NOT ready for that, Ha!). Was it my dad? I wipe the blood out of my eyes to see a pregnant Annabeth on top of the she-devil goddess. I bend down and help Annabeth to her feet. She saved me… I kiss her, over, and over, and over. I help her sit back down, both of us glaring at our parents. Athena finally gets up and snarls,

"HOW DARE YOU! I'm your mother!" Poseidon mumbles under his breath,

"If I knew this is all it took to get you mad, I would have said they were pregnant LONG ago.." My dad winks at Annabeth, grinning. Ignoring Poseidon, Athena continues ranting,

"If I say no Percy, I mean, NO PERCY! You stupid child!" She slaps Annabeth right across the face, leaving a red mark. She hit her daughter! Her daughter! I pull out Riptide, throwing the cap to the side. I stood in front of Annabeth protectively. Annabeth falls to the ground, clutching her stomach. Athena's face softened, turning into worry after Annabeth fell and asks,

"Annabeth, what's on your stomach?" I glance down at Annabeth, her now fully ebony black stomach uncovered. Whats wrong? Annabeth was rolling around, crying, then a scream escapes her throat. Following with mumbling about the pain. Athena and Poseidon race over. I crouch down next to Annabeth. I pull her arm over my shoulder and hoist her to her feet. She leans on me, not even able to support her own self. I move her to the foot of the cot and gently lay her down. Annabeth's bragging was shaky and heavy, I don't think that's a good thing.. Sweat covers Annabeth's brow.


End file.
